gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Toyota PRIUS Touring Car
Gran Turismo 6 |manufacturer = Toyota |image = |gt5type = |gt6type = |drivetrain = |engine = 2ZR-FXE + 1.3 kWh Nickel-metal hydride battery tuned by Gran Turismo |displacement = 1798 cc |aspiration = Hybrid (NA + Electric) |torque = |power = 200 PS (gasoline) |pp = 443 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Toyota PRIUS Touring Car is a race car produced by Toyota, based on the Toyota PRIUS G '09. It appears in Gran Turismo 5 as part of the Racing Car Pack, a downloadable content released on October 2011. It is normally available in Gran Turismo 6, without the necessity to download the car through game updates. Description This is an original tuned model created by "Gran Turismo", based on the Toyota PRIUS G (2009). The following is the description of the base model. The third generation PRIUS was first announced at the January 2009 Detroit Motor Show. The improvements in the third generation model were not just about environmental characteristics. It was also designed to be fun to drive. In terms of mechanisms, the body lines were made sharp and aerodynamic, and in addition to enlarging the engine to 1.8L, over 90% of the hybrid system was redesigned. As a result, it was endowed with the highest fuel economy in the world at 107.3 MPG, and truly established that the pursuit of eco driving can be fun. The number of new users enjoying eco driving has clearly increased, and though the sales target was 10,000 cars per month, it made record sales of 18,000 cars in just a month after its release. Its high fuel economy and fun driving characteristics continued to attract users, and the PRIUS was on top of the sales charts for new cars 6 months running up to November 2009. The role of the PRIUS in establishing hybrid cars on the market was huge, and it was selected as Japan's car of the year for 2009. There is no major difference in mechanism between the 3 model grades of "L", "S", and "G", but of course the tyres and other equipment details are slightly different among them. True PRIUS enthusiasts select their grade model by guessing the slight differences in fuel economy that could be caused by these differences. The top of the line "G" grade is fitted with leather wrapped steering and smart entry systems to raise its quality, but it is actually not the best grade to choose in terms of fuel economy. Acquisition GT5 This car is only available to owners of the DLC Racing Car Pack. Further copies of the car can be purchased for 184,500 Credits. It is a Level 1 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 184,500 Credits. It is a detailed car. Notes Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT5 DLC Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Touring cars Category:Toyota Race Cars Category:2000s race cars Category:Fictional Race Cars Category:Hatchbacks Category:Level 1 Cars Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Hybrid cars Category:Track day only